


Hoshi in Wonderland

by wormuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, its a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormuji/pseuds/wormuji
Summary: Its me, with a drawing again for sxsw fest! I just love the imagery of Alice in Wonderland so I wanted to draw the boys in this universe! Enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 25





	Hoshi in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Prompt: Alice in Wonderland-inspired Soonwoo  
> DO NOT INCLUDE: Character death, infidelity  
> Rating range: Anything; go wild!

Soonyoung has fallen down the rabbit hole and meets an interesting new friend at the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @milfeffects for more art but also mainly shitposts~


End file.
